November Challenge
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Instead of NaNoWriMo, I'm doing a fanfiction chapter a day! Will be set over multiple series, but they will not be any actually crossing over. Will include X-Men, Digimon, Naruto, Frozen, and possibly more! After I finish the challenge, I will make new stories for each series, but will do my original posting here :). Unbeta'd for now. Raw chapters, to be cleaned up eventually.
1. November 1 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Kakashi-Sakura

 _All around Sakura, helpful friends and family helped to prepare her for the biggest day of her life: her wedding day. All was a blur as her mom flitted around to help prep her hair and make-up, Ino coming along afterwards to fix the hair and make-up, and Hinata trying to calm and nerves that Sakura might have. After a few hours and a few headaches, Sakura finally stood up and inspected herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pale lavender silk kimono she was borrowing from Hinata for the day, blue flower hair ornaments that her mother bought her, and Ino's old geta that she no longer wore. Everything was set. She looked at her mother in the mirror and saw tears forming in her older eyes. Sakura smiled, and while gently turning around to avoid messing up her dress, held her arms open for a hug, which her mother accepted hastily, holding her only daughter close._

 _"It's ok, Momma. You're gaining a son, not losing me," She whispered gently to the older woman. Her mother nodded her head, sniffing away tears._

 _The wedding planner called out, "We're ready to start the processional now, ladies!" The women inside the room began to hustle, making sure that everyone had what they needed before ushering the bride out and into position._

 _It was a simple ceremony planned, with a western style meeting the traditional style. Kakashi waited at the front with Iruka by him to officiate the wedding. Sasuke and Hinata walked in together, followed Naruto and Ino. Sakura made her walk down with her father, and upon reaching the end, gave a quick kiss to his cheek. Kakashi held out a hand and helped her up the stage to stand across from him. He was still wearing his classic mask, but he also wore a classic black tuxedo with a lavendar silk hankerchief in his breast pocket._

 _The service went on as normal, with Iruka blessing them, having them repeat after him their vows, and everything went smoothly._

 _As Iruka said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Kakashi removed his mask quickly and kissed Sakura square on the lips._

Sakura's eyes opened suddenly, causing her to blink rapidly. She turned her head to her window, thinking back on the dream she just had. She started laughing at the fact that Kakashi was the one wearing the closest thing to a veil between the two of them.

* * *

As the actual preperation for the wedding occurred, Sakura's mood was light and airy, completely unlike her dream counterpart. She giggled to herself at all the similar aspects between her dream and real life, as her mother truly did mess up her hair and make-up from being too nervous and Ino trying to fix it all.

The rest of the day went just like her dream, and as the processional went on and Sakura finally saw Kakashi up there, her face was positively glowing. When she reached him, she again gave her dad a kiss and took Kakashi's hand, squeezing it lightly in an affectionate way. Kakashi whispered softly as she took her place in front of him, "You'll have to let me in on the joke later." Sakura nodded, her eyes gleaming in mirth.

* * *

After the ceremony and reception, Sakura and Kakashi finally take their leave and made their way to the hotel. As soon as they got inside their room, Sakura plopped onto the bed and gave out a big sigh. "Oh my god, why did no one tell us a wedding was this exhausting?"

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed, shrugging while kicking his shoes off before lying down next to his new bride. "Now that we're alone.. Mind telling me why you were cracking up while coming down the aisle? I thought brides were supposed to cry..." He turned to rest on his side to have a better view of Sakura, who stuck her tongue out at him briefly.

"Well.. I had a pretty funny dream.." Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at her statement. "It started out normal, with me being waited on and made up for today." Kakashi nodded, telling her to move on. "And well, instead of me wearing a veil and you lifting it over my head to finally kiss me, you instead... pulled down your mask and kissed me." She giggled and lay her head flat on the bed as Kakashi stripped his mask, giving her a confused smile.

"Now, now, you know that's for you and your eyes only," He countered, leaning down to kiss her gently.

* * *

Well guys, here's the first chapter of a new challenge I'm giving myself! I'm working up to doing NaNoWriMo, but before I tackle something like that, I want to start with something a bit easier. I'm instead doing a chapter of fanfiction a day. But it's going to be different in that I write in different series each day. For today, I wrote in the Naruto series, and tomorrow will be another series. They will not all be romance stories, but a majority of them will be since that's about all I know. I will later then make new stories to house each series as drabbles/chapter stories, so it won't all be in this huge mess. I just figured that a good way to keep track of what days I've done is by posting them all here first =].

And if anyone here is looking for Camp Rock, I will be doing more Smitchie eventually here! And it will be a continuation of "You Found Me - Now What?" =].

P.S. I just got married on Halloween, so I'm starting later, but I will still be doing 30 days worth of chapters =].


	2. November 2 - X-Men: Evolution

Series: X-Men: Evolution  
Characters: Rogue-Gambit

(I can't really write their accents, so please make do with imagining it in your head)

Rogue stretched, one arm going behind her head while her other hand shut her book. She looked over to her nightstand and realized she fell asleep while cramming her history midterm. Groaning, she moved the book aside and sat up while glaring at the alarm clock stating that it was 12:02 a.m. _Great_ , she mumbled inside her head, _I have my test in 8 hours and I've gotten nowhere with this damn book._ Suddenly she heard her stomach rumble and she let her head roll back. "And now I got this hankerin' for some food. Great timing, body, just great." She twisted her head to the side and cracked it before getting up and walking to her door. Very quietly, she opened the door and peered around the hallway, making sure no one was around. Seeing and sensing no one, she closed her door but kept it open a crack so she could get back in easier. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, happily noting that no one was around. She leaned against the island while she racked her brain about what she wanted to eat. "Well, sandwiches are the ultimate midnight snack," She mused out loud while grabbing the bread out of the bread box.

"Dat's an opening for a debate question, I'd wager," a warm, mellow, and accented voice rang out to her left. Rogue tensed before looking to her left, her eyes confirming what her ears had heard. Gambit was truly here, and in her kitchen to boot.

"Rem-" She started before furrowing her eyebrows and tried to speak again. "Gambit.. What in the heck are you doing here?" She turned and rested her hip against the counter, her arms folded in front of her chest.

Gambit just smirked, giving her a long glance up and down her body, taking in her outfit of a spaghetti strap tank top and fleece pajama shorts. "Apparently, chère, Remy's just looking at a girl who is making grown men cry just to see a glorious body." He took his cigarette out of his mouth and walked closer to her, close enough for Rogue to feel the dampness coming from his wet trench coat and to feel the heat from his cigarette hanging from his hand. He casually put a hand down beside her, leaning in. "When did you start dressing like this, chère?" He asked,

Rogue bit her lip in thought before pushing away and getting back to her original plan: making her damn sandwich. She opened the fridge, grabbing an assortment of meat, cheese, and mayo. When she put her bundle of ingredients down on the counter, she raised an eye at Gambit and made a shooing motion. "If you don't scoot, I'll make you. I need to make my sandwich in peace," She said in a cross voice, grabbing a paper plate from under the counter. Gambit made no motion to move, but instead watched her while taking another drag from his smoke. Rogue scowled at him and made a move to grab his cigarette while it was in his mouth. Gambit grinned as she took a quick puff before putting it out on the counter.

Gambit chuckled and started taking off his trench coat, putting it on top of Rogue, who screamed quietly at him, and pulled her in for a big hug. "Hush now, chère, Remy just wanted a simple hug, and with your outfit," He paused for a second and pulled down the jacket from her head in order to give her a crooked smile before he continued, "Which I love seeing your body, don't get me wrong, but it prevents Remy from holding you like this, oui?"

Rogue just shoved the jacket off and onto the floor. "You don't need to get me soaked like that either way, you swamp rat! I don't have any need for avoiding contact anymore, you idiot," She said in a hiss, seething in anger while she raked her hands through her hair, trying to dry it off.

Gambit's mouth fell open for a moment before slamming it shut. He caged Rogue in by placing his two arms on the counter but not touching her yet, and stepped closer to where they could both feel each other's warmth. "Did you find out how to control your skin, and didn't tell Remy?" He leaned down, his face coming closer to hers, his breath warming her nose.

Rogue dropped her arms from her hair slowly, staring into Gambit's red and black eyes before glancing down at her feet. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, her voice coming out both shaky and grumpy, "Why does it matter to you, Gambit?" She huffed and poked him in the chest while looking back at him. "Besides, it's not like I had any contact info on you!" She crossed her arms back again and leaned as far back as she could to avoid his presence and groaned. "Do you even realize how hard it is to try to chase down a thief if you're **not** a thief? Because if you even think abou-" Her rant was cut off when she realized that the man opposite of her was chuckling quietly, causing her glare to increase in intensity. Gambit moved one hand to rest on Rogue's hair before she jerked her head away. "What do you think you're doing, swamp rat? I never said you could touch me!"

Gambit's chuckle got deeper and he moved in closer to her face, brushing his lips lightly onto hers. "Now chère, we both know that you're lying to yourself and moi," He whispered quietly.

* * *

I can't say why I like to end things right before a true conclusion, before a scene could end satisfactorily. I think I might continue this for another day =].

This is the first time I've written Gambit and Rogue, and it was kind of fun. I hope that it wasn't too bad for you! =]


	3. November 3 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Ino-Shikamaru

Death. It eventually overcomes us.

Death. It comes at all ages.

Death. It covered her best friend.

Death. It covered her husband.

Ino stared down at his body. His mangled body, half lying on his side, the other half mangled up in some distorted stance. To others, they may have been confused by why he was in that position, but to Ino's eyes, she knew why, what happened for him to be contorted that way.

"Shika..." She whispered softly, bending down to gently brush some hair out of his face. She lightly fingered his insignia on his arm. "My poor Shika..."

A few leaves crumbled and Ino soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ino turned to face Sakura, wearing a somber smile. "Hey.. How are you?" Sakura asked, not expecting an answer. She leaned down to gently grip Ino's wrist and pulled her up slowly. "We have to get his body back to the hospital, sweetie," She explained, wiping away the mascara tear stains on Ino's face. "And we need to get you back there too... We need to check up on you and monitor your progress," She continuted, holding her hands and walking her to the other medical staff. Ino just nodded her head absentmindedly, keeping her eyes still on Shikamaru's body. Sakura put an arm around her and rubbed her arms gently.

Ino's eyes were still vacant as she was ushered into the medical tent, never leaving the face of Shikamaru, knowing that his departure from the real world was her fault, her failure, her fatal flaw that ended it all. That ended their family. That finished his life. "It's just like Asuma all over again.." She said to herself. Sakura paused from taking her blood pressure and rested her hand on Ino's shoulder. She knew that in due time, Ino would process and heal. All in due time.

Death. It does not destroy us. It can be life-ruining, but never doubt the sacrifice that causes it.

Death. It can be a way to say "I love you more than life itself."

* * *

Well here's my depressing chapter. Always gotta have one. I really don't know where this came from, but it is what it is. Maybe I'll catch up soon to the actual day I'm writing coinciding with the day it actually is!


	4. November 4 - Frozen

Series: Frozen  
Characters: Anna-Kristoff

(A what-if scenario)

"We leave at dawn," Kristoff's voice said, trying to hide a yawn. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." He nestled down into the hay more before the bag of carrots hit him in the face. "Uff!"

Anna started apologizing profusely, "Oops! Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't-" She coughed to cover her stuttering and nodded her head. "That'll be perfectly acceptable." She made a move to open the door back before looking back. "Um, you don't happen to know where someone could find a warm room somewhere?" She started to play with the end of a braid before dropping it and tried to stay in a stiff pose.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow while he shared a carrot with Sven, which Anna did her best to ignore and not gag. "Do you really think, that out here in the middle of the woods, there would be a nice warm cottage or something?" Kristoff scoffed before continuing, "Because believe me, if there was, it'd be normal for normal and prestigious people to be up here besides just us ice miners," He said, scratching some ear wax out of his canal before flicking it towards his feet.

Anna frowned and looked around inside the small barn. "Uh well.. Do you think you can share some of the hay for my own, uh bed?" She asked meekly, subconciously playing with her braid again.

Kristoff moved his hat off of his head again and looked at her with an incredulous face. "There's not enough for a second bed," He said flatly. Seeing Anna's face fall, he sighed and moved over to his right. "Come here and sleep by Sven. It's warm, although you won't be smelling fresh and clean in the morning." He sniffed and settled into his new side. Sven finished his carrot and made a happy noise, motioning his head towards the newly vacant part of hay closest to him.

Anna crept slowly and unsurely to her part of the 'bed', fear and trepidation starting to fill her. "Are, are you sure you're ok with this? Because I mean, I'm sure I could find-" Before she could finish, Kristoff grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Just go to sleep, jabber mouth. We gotta leave early and I'm sure you need your beauty sleep," He said, yawning and turning on his side, his back towards Anna and Sven. Anna's eyes opened wide while trying to spit out hay.

"Thanks.. I think," Anna replied, turning onto her back and settling down on the hay. She scooted her butt around, trying to get comfortable, groaning slightly. Kristoff's spine went straight, trying to block out her voice and what it was doing to him. "How do you get comfortable on this?" She asked, irritation present in her voice.

Kristoff groaned inwardly and rolled over to face Anna. "You don't," He spoke plainly, his eyes opening slightly. "You just make do knowing that it's better than sleeping on the floor. Now come here," He stated, wrapping an arm around her, causing Anna to squeak and tried to push against his chest with her hands.

"What do you think you're doing, you, you, you stinky reindeer boy?" She demanded, still trying to push him away in vain.

Kristoff's eyes rolled again and explained, "It's better to sleep together to keep your warmth and keep out the cold." He nestled more into the hay and closed his eyes back, sleep starting to take over his mind.

Anna's face reddened slightly before she resigned fighting against him and wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes and tried not to freak out.

* * *

Sleep didn't come for long as she found out firsthand that both reindeer and reindeer boy snored. Loudly. And she had it in surround stereo.

* * *

Here's day 4! =] First time writing Anna and Kristoff, and I have to say that I like it. I think that this chapter will continue another day because it was fun writing them together.

I have one more chapter to write today and I'll be caught up! =] See you on the flip side!


	5. November 5 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Ino-Shikamaru

Ino sat on a bench with her perfectly manicured nails setting on her legs crossed, her posture perfect, her make-up and hair perfectly applied and pinned up, all towards trying to give off the air of elegance while trying not to die inside.

All around her were cheery faces, applauding hands, and an exciting energy all around. It took all of Ino's strength inside to not want to bolt; instead she sat there, pretending to sip from her champagne flute and make small conversation to those who directed any of their attention to her, because "After all, he's been your teammate for ages now! You must have some stories to tell about him!" and everyone wanted to go on and on about what dirt she had on him. She'd sit there politely, telling everyone about how he was the only one to get chuunin above everyone else in the tournament, how he was able to outsmart everyone even those in the Akatsuki. They all laughed with her and then would ask about stories about Shikamaru and Temari together, Ino would be quiet for a second and shake her head gently, saying that she didn't have any anecdotes fo the two of them. The guests would then nod their heads and went on their ways to find someone else to talk to about Temari afterwards.

After an hour and a half, Ino started preparing herself to excuse herself to the restroom and silently leave, she felt a warm body plop down next to her. Without even looking to her left, she could sense it was him, one of two people she was trying to avoid at the party. She sat up straighter and stretched out her dress, trying to distract herself. A warm arm spread out along the top of the back of the bench, brushing slightly on Ino's bare shoulders for a moment before he rested it on the solid surface of the bench.

He spoke softly, to where only she could hear, "So this is where you've been all night, huh." His voice had an undertone of annoyance and worry somehow laced through together. Ino's fidgeting with smoothing out her dress stopped and she told herself not to look at him; she knew that if she did, it'd all be over. She heard Shikamaru tap his fingers on the bench behind her and she knew that something was bothering him, as everyone knew that he hardly had any motivation to be impatient.

Finally his ticking fingers stopped and he slowly dropped his hand to rest softly on her shoulder, being careful to have it hidden by Ino's long hair. Ino's reaction was quick, her head whipping to face Shikamaru and hiss at him quietly, "What do you think you're doing? We're at _your_ **engagement** party, Shika!" She knew then that she had played right into his plan; seeing that small smirk on his face confirmed it. She huffed and crossed her arms while looking straight ahead again, her face a little pink.

Shikamaru chuckled dryly and sat up, grabbing Ino by her bicep and pulled her gently outside onto the patio area. He ducked around a corner and after Ino came around, he softly nudged her into the shadows of the wall, effectively hiding them for the rest of the party and trapped her on the wall by holding her tightly, resting his head on the cool stone of the outside wall.

Ino fought inside herself for one quick second before wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's waist, her arms reaching upwards towards his shoulder blades, holding him as close to her body as she could. "Oh Shika..." She breathed out in his ear, unconcious that she spoke out loud.

His body shook slightly before he pulled his head backwards then leaned into Ino's face, kissing her passionately, forcefully, as if he just found water for the first time in 40 days after being in a desert. Ino kissed back at the same level, and for a good minute, they were tasting each other after they had been deprived of it.

Eventually they broke for air, both breathing out of their normal rhythm. Shikamaru rested his head on Ino's left shoulder, his silent panting coming in and out in her hair, as Ino rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beating erratically. She smiled wryly and thought to herself, _Doesn't seem like Temari's filling her job quota._ That seemed to snap her out of her reverie and she lightly pushed against Shikamaru's chest, which caused him to groan in a low voice that made Ino try to fight off a shiver through her spine, and failed to do so. Shikamaru leaned out slightly and stared at Ino with his normal lazy expression with a hint of curiousity. "Oi, what is it?" He inquired, raising one eyebrow slightly. He adjusted his stance to leaning his back against the stone next to Ino on her right, wrapping an arm around her hips, bringing her closer to him, their hipbones touching each other.

Ino wrapped her arms around her upper portions. "Shika.. You know we shouldn't be doing this.." She said quietly, giving into her temptation to reach out one hand to play through what she could of Shikamaru's hair. "You're getting married soon.."

Shikamaru just smiked and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's not a real marriage, Ino; You should know that better than anyone," He stateded, standing up a little more to give Ino another kiss, which she broke off much quicker. He stared at her lips before going peering into her eyes. "I'm not the only one who's in this without any sort of love," He commented quietly, moving his left hand to gently carress her cheek, his other hand simply holding onto her hip.

Ino's forehead scrunched up while she took in Shikamaru's words, then looked up at him again. "So you're saying," She started to speak, but then urged Shikamaru to talk, to confirm what she thought he was saying.

His smirk turned into a full grin. "Yup, she's got someone of her own," He said simply, his left hand now playing through Ino's hair. "And we discussed it: we're not consumating our marriage.. We have our own truce within a truce," He continued, leaning his head against the stone. "Funny, if you think about it."

Ino couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. "So you're getting married in order to have an official truce with Suna, but you're also having a truce to not, well," She stopped for a moment to tap her index finger against her lips. "A truce not to get laid with the other," She said, giggling towards her words, finally leaning into Shikamaru's body and lacing her fingers behind his head while he nodded, his eyes becoming hooded and drinking her in. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently against his, feeling his hand moving from her hip to join his other hand to cup her face while giving her the most loving kiss he could manage.

"I'm not content with losing you," He whispered in a slightly graveled voice. "It'd be too troublesome."

Ino let out a loud laugh before Shikamaru's lip descended on hers again.

* * *

Here's a start of a multi-chapter, multi-character pairings in my Naruto chapters. It'll all take place at the same party, just different viewpoints and characters. I'm pretty excited about this to be completely honest ^^.

Until next time!


	6. November 6 - X-Men: Evolution

Series: X-Men: Evolution  
Characters: Rogue-Gambit

"OWW!" A sole teenager girl's voice rang out through the mansion, the shriek nearly deafening the residents throughout the place. "You didn't have to like, THROW the book!" The girl screaming phased through her door and ran out into the hallway, her ears still ringing.

Rogue ripped the door open and screamed back at her, "Maybe if you hadn't **annoyed** me to death, I wouldn't have!" She slammed the door back, but not before a slim residiental thief slipped into the room. She glared at him with her arms crossed, but didn't make any moves to kick him out. "What do you want, swamp rat?" She questioned in an irate tone, walking over to her bed, which the Cajun had already lounged on, his upper body leaning on the headboard and one leg laying on the bed, the other hanging off the bed, ignoring her while he messed with his cards and looking around her room. Rogue huffed at him for ignoring her and sat down at the foot of the bed.

Gambit kept shuffling his cards and finally spoke up after a few moments. "Any reason you were screaming at le petite, chère?" He sat up and scouched up closer to Rogue on the edge of the bed, making her scowl and scoot over. "Chère, if you move over any more, you're going to fall right off your bed," He said smoothly, leaning back on one arm, his body tilted towards her. Rogue's face winced for a moment before hiding her face by turning away from Gambit; however Gambit didn't miss the look of pain. He sat up straight and reached for her hair to turn her face his way but instead made her jerk away from him. "Look at Remy, sweets," He said, trying to coax her, running his hand through her hair.

Rogue's shoulders dropped a little and she turned her face to him, letting out a big sigh. "What do you want?" She questioned quietly, her annoyance lessing before her face contorted in pain again.

Gambit frowned and dropped his hand to start caressing her covered arm. "What is it, chère? You in pain somewhere?" He asked, moving a scant inch closer. Rogue sighed and rubbed around the front of her ear.

"My wisdom tooth's coming in, and it's bein a colossal bitch," She said flatly, trying to rub it soothingly. "And nothing's helping it any," She continued, holding her hand out in front of her, counting off each remedy she tried,"I tried ice pops, hot water bottle, celery, and nothing's worked!" She flopped onto her back and scowled up at the ceiling. "And everything's just pissing me off..."

Gambit had the decency to hide his snicker, but she still heard him and gave him another scoff. "Desole, Rogue, but that's just a normal day for everyone here," He said jokingly, easily dodging the pillow that was thrown at his head, his grin still at ease on his face. Raising his hands up in defeat, sympathy coming through in his eyes. "There's one thing you haven't done, chère, and I'm heartbroken that you didn't think to consult with your local Cajun." He grabbed one of of her gloved hands, pulling her up with him. "Let's go to my room, Remy has the perfect thing for you."

Rogue glared at him as she let herself get pulled out of her room and into his own, them both slipping into it with ease. Rogue crossed her arms and looked around, an air of fatigue surrounding her as she watched Gambit walk into his closet and come out with a big bottle with a brown liquid inside. "What exactly is that?" She asked crossly, staring hard at the bottle as it came closer to her.

Gambit's grin just grew wider. "This is exactly what can cure your ailment, chère," He said cheerfully, swishing the liquid around before popping the top and taking a swig before handing it to Rogue. "Be best to just down it and swallow," He added, his crooked grin appearing on his face.

Rogue's smirk came on her own face and she downed a big gulp of the alcohol. "I'm feeling better already, swamp rat," She said before taking another sip amd stuck her tongue out briefly. "I should have known you'd be able to sneak something like this in a dry house. Don't know why I didn't put that together," She commented, handing the bottle back to Gambit.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders and took another swig and motioning his head towards the bed, walkimg towards it himself. "That's why Remy was hurt, chère, that you didn't think of him," Gambit reminded her, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Rogue normallly would have rebelled, but with her mouth tingling, her face pinking, and her pain melting away, she sauntered over and sat down, leaning over to try to grab the bottle again, but Gambit moved it over slightly for her to drap over him. She frowned but still was able to grip it and take another swig.

"Don't try to take away the only thing that's making you tolerable to be around, sugar," She drawled out her words, making Gambit groaned inwardly.

"Oh, you know that you like being in my company, river rat," He said affectionately, giving her a saucy wink and taking the bottle back. "I think no more milk for the baby," He added, spinning the top back on tightly.

Rogue pouted and laid back on the bed. "Fine then.. Why don't you tuck me in if I'm such a baby?" She retorted, snuggling up to his pillow and taking a big whiff of it, making her insides all warm inside.

Gambit grinned and laid down next to her, putting the blanket over her and wrapped an arm around an almost snoozing Rogue. "Nght night, mon bébé."

* * *

I might continue this storyline, but I'm not completely sure if I will. Anyways, here's day 6!


	7. November 7 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Hinata-Neji

(Shikamaru's and Temari's engagement party story line. Slightly AU already with *SPOILER* Neji still being alive. Also it contains cousincest, which in my belief in their family, it would be normal to keep inside the family line, even if between the Main Branch and the lower branch (especially with Neji being raised up higher)).

All around was noise, light, energy, excitement. There was laughter, drinking, cheering, loudness. It was all boisterous, chaotic, turbulence, harmonious chatter.

Neji was all nerves, on high alert of any possible disturbance that could hinder his cousin's enjoyment of the party. He knew that something was bothering Hinata, but she had yet to tell him. He could still see her sending small glances towards Naruto, but they were far fewer than before and her face afterwards was more morose, unlike the shy looks from before. Neji had been courteous enough to not try and pry into her personal life, but the more he saw the pain on her face, the more his resolve broke through. Each glimpse was like a break in his heart.

After one long glance from her to Naruto, Neji rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder lightly, causing her to look up at him. "Yes, Neji-nii-san?" She asked politely, dropping the cup from her mouth slowly.

Neji looked her in the eyes, showing her that he had been watching her actions all night, causing her to look down at her cup, her hand gripping it a little tighter than before. He slid his hand down her arm gently before nodding curtly at Shino and said to him, "I think it's best we retire for the night." Shino returned his gesture and drifted off into the crowd. Neji started to walk forward towards Temari, looking back slightly to see Hinata shuffling her feet behind him. He walked up to Temari and gave her a curt nod of the head, telling her that they were heading out. "And where is Shikamaru? We wish to give him a proper farewell as well," He informed.

Temari gave a loud chuckle and a shrug of her shoulders in response. "I'm sure he's around somewhere, but I couldn't tell you that for sure," She replied, a hint of mystery shining in her eyes.

Neji bowed his head and said in response, "Alright, then will you pass on our congratulations to him as well?" Temari laughed and shooed him away, agreeing. Neji bowed again and turned around gracefully to see Hinata staring sadly at Naruto again. Neji sighed softly before once again planting his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention once again. Hinata gave a small smile before turning and walking towards the door.

Once they were out of the party and walking down the path towards the Hyuga residence, Neji gently called out, "Hinata-sama?" He kept his eyes forward and his arms folded against the small of his back as he and Hinata walked side by side.

Hinata twisted her head slightly to look at her cousin while continuing her strides. "Yes, Neji-nii-san?" She answered quietly, her hands intertwined in front of her. She was grateful that Neji always walked at her pace and never expected her to walk at his, as his legs were longer than hers and she'd often trip when following someone else of his height and gaunt.

Neji looked up at the moon before continuing, "I have observed that you were a bit distant tonight. And not by the hosts of the party being thrown." He spoke softly but surely, knowing that she would be able to pick up on his unsaid question.

Hinata began to fidget her hands before nodding her head and replying, "I...I told Naruto my feelings last week... And tonight was the first time seeing him since then." She resisted the urge to bit her lip or cry.

Neji gave a quick acknowledgement in the form of a "Hn." He searched his brain for the correct thing he wanted to say. "I hate to ask, but may I assume that it did not go as you had hoped?" He inquired, preparing himself for what he may need to do, fighting off inside the urge to scream out his feelings towards his younger relative.

Hinata twisted her hands in different directions, repeating that over and over again. "Yes.. Although I wasn't hopeful.. But," She sighed and stopped for a moment before resuming her stride. "He said he couldn't see me like that.. And could never do so," Her voice cracking on her last sentence.

Neji hesitated for a moment before responding, "There is someone who does have an interest in you." He stopped walking, causing HInata to pause as well and turn to face him. Her face held a quizzical look, curious for more information. Neji took a deep, calming breath before stepping closer and cupping her face gently, wiping away tears he didn't notice before.

"I love you, Hinata-sama," He said plainly. Hinata's face lightened some and she patted Neji's hand on her face.

"I love you too, Neji-" Before she could finish her words, Neji's eyes turned serious and strong.

"No, Hinata-sama. I love you in a way I should not. A way I was raised not to." He stepped even closer and place his other hand on her cheek, his fingers in her hair, his palms resting on her face. "I love you in more ways than you know," He said, taking a deep breath in, holding it in as he awaited her next move.

Hinata gasped lightly, her right hand moving to her lips in surprise. "Nej..Neji-... Neji," She repeated his name in wonder. His eyes bore into her soul, into her hidden emotions, into her deepest part of her soul. And she found that she could not be upset nor disgusted like others may have been. Yes, she loved him dearly.. But what form of love was it? She never discussed it, mentioned it, or even thought of it, as she was unaware that there could be another facet of love she held for him. Before she knew what she was doing, she stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips gently on his, using her hands to balance herself on his shoulders.

Neji's eyes opened slightly in surprise, but bemusement soon joined. "Yes, Hinata-sama?" He answered lightly, his hands gliding down to her waist and pulling her closer. He breathed out her name on her face, making Hinata's face warmer.

She fidgeted before looking back into his. "Will you walk me home?" She paused for a moment before adding, "I know you already are, but.." She looked to the side, her face blushing and she added again, "I want you to walk me home, Neji." She bit her tongue gently to end his name.

Neji gave a little smirk and nodded his head. "As you wish, Hinata."

* * *

So here's my first time writing Hinata and Neji. I tried my best to not overuse certain words or themes in the story, as well as keeping them as in character as I could, although I feel like I lost that at the end. I'll end up writing more of them together as I have another story with them in mind. Also, anyone else notice the little slip of Princess Bride at the end? =3

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the way I came up with the theme of Rogue's tooth hurting her is because mine has been all day. Lol at life representing art.

I'll see ya tomorrow!


	8. November 8 - Digimon

Series: Digimon (Frontier)  
Characters: Izumi/Zoe-Kouji

"Oof! Oh ugh!" A woman's sound of disgust rung out in nearby passerbys on the street. She looked down at her shoe and cried out again. "No, no, no, noooo," She whined, bending her leg up behind her to try to examine her heel, but she started wobbling, so she dropped her shoe back down.

"Izumi?" A male's voice came out softly came in her ears, causing her to stumble, but Kouji's arms whipped out and held her steady. Izumi gave off a nervous giggle.

"Is that really you, Kouji?" She asked, holding onto his arm to steady herself. Her face broke out into a grin and she shook his arm in excitement. "It is! Oh gosh, Kouji!" She cheered, her smile brightening, her shoe all forgotten.

Kouji chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "You haven't changed, have you?" He remarked, his sly smile slowly coming on his face. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a quick once-over, his arm coming back to his side to place in his pockets.

Izumi shrugged and gave a small wink. "Well you know, you never have to change something if it was already molto bene," She teased, placing her hands on her hips.

Kouji looked down at her left shoe and gestured towards it with his head. "I'm not so sure that your shoe agrees with you," He mentioned, an air of humor lingering in his words.

Izumi let out a small gasp and pouted, moving her leg back up (but not as high as before) to stare at the brown clump stuck to it. "I just got these too," She whined, arching her back slightly to stare at it dejectedly.

Kouji hesitated for a moment before stepping closer and bent down to inspect the brown substance on the ground and chuckled. "I don't think you have much to worry about," He commented, looking up at her face. "Do you have a tissue on you?"

Izumi's face scrunched up a bit before digging around in her purse, pulling a tissue pack out and handed one down to Kouji. "Weird time to blow your nose," She commented, staring down at him.

He took the tissue with a polite nod and wiped down the heel before picking up the brown substance with it, and throwing it into a nearby trash can. "It's not what you thought it was," He replied, looking back at Izumi, his face full of amusement. "Just a chocolate pastry thing someone must have dropped," He said, fishing out a hand sanitizer wipe from his pocket.

Izumi gaped at him for a moment before laughing out loud, her right arm cuddling her stomach. "Oh my gosh, you have got to be kidding me! Chocolate?" She cracked up, her face squinting up while she leaned against a lamp pole. As she quieted down, she glanced at Kouji, a look of bemusement on both of their faces. Continuing to still lean on the pole, she crossed her arms loosely in front of her and stared him down. "So how have you been, huh? It's been a while since we connected," She stated, waiting for a response.

Kouji threw out his wipe and turned back to her, shrugging his shoulders noncommittal. "Not bad, really." A thought came to him and he stuck his thumb out, gesturing to a building nearby. "Why don't we go talk in there?" He suggested, moving his weigh onto one leg, which Izumi picked up on as shyness.

She gave him a sweet smile and nodded her head, popping up onto her feet fully. "Lead the way," She said, looping her arm into his, strutting happily. Kouji's face lit up slightly, but he just walked on as if he wasn't blushing at all.

* * *

Here's my first time with Izumi and Kouji as well! It was pretty fun. I don't really know why I love this couple so much, but something about them draws me to them completely. This is a storyline that I'll definitely be continuing in the future, whether or not it'll be within this challenge or in the future when I put it into it's own story.

See ya again soon!


	9. November 9 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Ino-Shikamaru

(Continuation of the party)

After they were finished kissing and loving each other, Ino and Shikamaru separated from each other's lips and stared at each other, remaining in each other's arms. Ino took a deep breath before breaking the silence. "Um.. How should we get back to your, um.. party?" She asked, trepidation coming in and stay in the air between them.

Shikamaru sighed and stepped away, letting go of her, and started scratching his neck. "I'm not sure," He admitted, looking off to the side. "I was hoping that you knew, to be honest." He sighed again and muttered, "How troublesome."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back on the wall. "Not so smart of the village's genious," She commented dryly. She looked up in the sky and started thinking while tapping her fingers on her arms. She sighed slightly and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think the old classic of going back in different time intervals." She moved her focus to Shikamaru, her head still directed up to the sky, waiting to see his response.

Once again, Shikamaru sight and muttered, "What a troublesome concept." He tilted his head diagonally and nodded his head. "I'll go back first then.. It's my party," He stated while walking away and threw a hand over his shoulder.

Ino pouted and fought the urge to grab him , instead of settling to counting to 500 before leaving herself. She heard people greeting Shikamaru and she could imagine the bored look on his face. She giggled and finally walked around the corner.

She could live with being the woman on the side, even though she felt cheated from marrying her true lover. No free love, no walking hand-in-hand down the street anymore, no kissing each other in public, no more spending all day in bed and talking.

If this was the only way to be together, she'd do it.

* * *

So normally I'm against people cheating on each other, and I mean _really_ against it, but for some reason, to me, it fits Shikamaru and Ino.

I'm almost caught up lol. I say that because I already know what I'm going to write about for today ^^.

See you on the flip-side!


	10. November 10 - Frozen

Series: Frozen  
Characters: Anna-Kristoff

Anna happily skipped her way to the gates, excitement getting the better of her. She spotted Kristoff waiting at the gate, his head lifting up and raised his hand to greet her, a warm smile on his face. Her speed picked up, making Kristoff stand up fully and take a few steps himself for the inevitable trip...

Anna stepped on her skirt but was able to rebalance herself and jumped into Kristoff's arms, causing him to take a step back while getting the wind knocked out for a second. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kristoff!" She squealed in his ears, making him wince slightly but his grip never loosened around her waist. Her grin was huge as she was set back down. "Did you hafta wait long? Sorry, I got kind of distracted by Olaf trying to play ice bowling with one of my favorite soup bowls, and that took a lot of explanation to try to tell him that's now how you play it and Elsa told us not to do any inside sports, and," Before she continued, Kristoff started laughing, placing his hands on his hips and bending down slightly.

"Whoa, catch your breath there, spazzy," Kristoff said, amusement still plain in both his face and in his voice. He stood up properly and gave her a half smile. "And it's ok, I wasn't here long," He answered, resting a hand on her head, sliding it down one of her braids.

Anna smiled big and hug Kristoff around the waist, beaming up at him. "That's great! I have so much to show you!" She took him by the hand and started marching towards the doors. Kristoff shook his head slightly, a feeling of warmth already starting to fill his heart. Memories of just a few weeks ago when she was surprising him with his new sled. He just walked behind her, listening to her fast-paced explanations. "Here's the main foyer of the castle, over there's my favorite suit of armor, or well rather, the one I run into and ruin all the time armor, and here's my favorite room!" She dropped Kristoff's hand in order to open the doors to the room. She twirled around with her arms outstretched. "This is where we keep all the paintings!" She went up to one and dragged a finger down the frame. "I always played here growing up."

Kristoff's eyes roamed all over the spacious room, his mouth letting out an "Oh" sound while walking around. He went over to the painting Anna was at and crossed him arms, tilting his head in curiousity. "What did you guys do in here? I'd be freaked out about them stalking me," He asked, scratching his chin in thought.

Anna shrugged her shoulders, a sad smile on her face. "No, nothing like that. I was alone for most of my childhood, so I talked with these paintings.." She turned her back to Kristoff to stare at the paintings with reverence. "Elsa was afraid to play with me, I guess, but these paintings were here for me. I never was alone with them," She murmured. She still tried to fight the bad feelings from her childhood, but there would probably always be some residual depression.

Kristoff's face fell a little and his arms dropped in surprise. "You'd.. talk to them?" He had to stop himself from making a 'She's crazy' comment that he was sure someone like Olaf would. He stepped closer and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "That had to be hard.." He said softly.

Anna turned her head and put her hand ontop of his. "It's just what life was back then," She stated, moving closer to Kristoff and resting her head on his chest, looking up at him with wet eyes. "But now.. Life's so much better," She continued, looking straight into his eyes.

Kristoff's arms wrapped around her reflexively, leaning down to come nose-to-nose with her. "Is that so," He whispered before lightly pressing his lips to hers, his arms holding her slightly tighter.

Anna made a happy mewling noise, wrapping her small arms around his neck, pressing her body into his more while standing on the tips of her toes. Kristoff moaned slightly and moved his hands up and down her back before coming to his senses and gently broke the kiss off. Anna pouted and planted herself down fully on her feet. "Mmm?" She asked wordlessly, her arms travelling down to Kristoff's chest.

Kristoff smiled sweetly and picked up her hands, holding them down between them. "You know that if you ever want to talk to someone, you have me," He reminded her, sweeping his thumbs over her knuckles gently. He hesitated slightly before a half-grin shown on his face and added, "I love you, Anna."

Anna giggled and nodded her head gleefully. "I love you too, Kristoff, and of course I know I have you, and Elsa and Olaf and Sven," She said happily, squeezing his hands and swinging them together.

Kristoff's right eyebrow rose and a smirk grew on his face. "I doubt anyone else is allowed to kiss you like this," He remarked, moving one hand to dip Anna and kiss her.

Before they both accidentally fell and Kristoff landed on top of Anna.

* * *

A true one-shot of Anna and Kristoff together. I picture this happening between the end of the movie and Frozen Fever (which was adorable, I have to say.) I might do more one-shots from this, but I doubt it really.

I was almost caught up to the same day of writing instead of being a day behind but my husband's birthday was yesterday and we ended up having a long night with eating and watching tv and cuddling.

I'm going to start writing for the chapter today! Toodles~


	11. November 11 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Neji-Hinata

The moon was out and shining down its moonlight but the clouds created a haze, a mist filling the air causing those who venture out into it damp and for most, miserable.

This consequencely allowed two cloaked and hidden bodies free to be out and about, able to get away from any eyes that could judge them, hurt them, tear them apart.

They came from two separate directions, both sure of no followers, no one searching for them. One came on horseback with the quietest steps, the other on foot from the forest.

They come together on the midnight hour, him collecting the reins, allowing her the chance to slide right into his free arm. The magic began between them when their bodies were together again.

"Neji," She whispered, her arms resting on his forearms as she became steady on her feet again. Neji pulled back his hood then hers, running his fingers down her hair.

"Princess Hinata," He responded back plainly, his eyes betraying the deep feelings of both longing and apprehension. His fingers traced over her face: her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and lastly her lips. He almost couldn't pull his eyes away from her lips until he felt her trembling. He stared into her eyes, searching them, begging to be inside her innermost part of her soul.

Hinata couldn't deny that she wanted him, that she was yearning for him in ways she was unaware of. She set her hands on his cheeks, feeling the warmth there fighting away the chill of her fingers. She smiled peacefully, her heart at ease with seeing him again. "Did you miss me?" She asked quietly, her hands travelling down to his shoulders, her fingers lightly touching the hairs on the back of his neck, causing a small shiver down his spine.

Neji answered immediately, "Of course, your majesty." His reply caused her to wince and her hands to clutch tighter on his shoulders. She peered into his eyes, hers showing the hurt of hearing his formality. He bowed his head, his eyes closing softly. "Forgive me, I have not seen you in a more intimate environment for some time and I have fallen into this sort of speech," He explained, running one of his hands through her hair again, knocking the hood completely off. Hinata's face softened, a smile once again gracing her features.

"There's nothing to forgive," She replied, gently rubbing his shoulders to make up for the slight hurt she caused. She leaned forward to where their faces were a scant inch apart. She could feel his breath on her face and she let her eyes flutter shut, waiting for his lips to find her own pair. She opened them shortly after, finding him staring at her lips hesitantly. "Neji," She called out, gently moving a single hand to caress his cheek. "Kiss me," She spoke quietly. Neji hesitated again, his hand in her hair stopping its path. She frowned and spoke again, "I'm giving you the freedom.." Her voice was barely a whisper but Neji was able to hear it perfectly clear.

Neji shook his head slightly, an almost angry look on his face. "You are to belong to another," He reminded her. "Your lips, your body is not for me anymore.." He shut his mouth, it forming a firm line.

Hinata in turn shook her head. "I may in name be with another of not my own choosing, but my heart, my body, my _everything_ will always belong to you," She said, leaning on her toes and kissing him so lightly that he almost couldn't detect it. She continued with, "You know I love only you, Neji." She began to tilt upwards again when Neji grabbed her face delicately and kissed her, slowly but passionately, letting go of his own inhibitions. Hinata made noises of pleasure as she always did with it him, _only_ did with him.

A spark of jealousy hit Neji when he heard her reaction, and his hands travelled up and down her body. There was not a place he didn't inspect from where his hands could reach: her breasts, her stomach, arms, hair, face, finally ending up wrapping around her delicate waist and pulling her as tight to him as possible. He broke the kiss just long enough for her to catch her breath while he murmured to her, "Does he ever make you feel this way?" He pressed his lips on her again, deepening the kiss to allow his tongue into her mouth, to claim it all for him.

Hinata could do nothing but to hold onto his shoulders tightly to keep herself upright. Her soft moans came quicker, his minstrations letting go of his own morals making her prohibitions drift off into the murky night. She spoke quietly into his lips, "I could never feel this without you, Neji." She fed into his own trap, knowing that he wanted her to confirm his assumptions. She felt him smirk and knew she had made him more confident with their relationship. "Please.. Neji.. I need to feel you," She pleaded, craving more from him.

Neji simply nodded and let his lips roamed across her cheeks then to her neck, where he paid special attention to kiss hard but not to suck too hard to avoid a telltale mark of her infidelity. She clutched at his shirt, trying hard to focus on her legs holding her up. His hands left their place on her hips and travelled up her stomach and chest before resting them on her breasts, squeezing them slightly, illiticing another, but louder, moan from Hinata. He smirked again against her neck and positioned his lips down her neck more, one hand pulling down her gown to gain more access to her porcelian skin.

Hinata whimpered and begged him to continue.

* * *

After their lovers reunion, Hinata laid peacefully in Neji's arms, both resting atop her gown. Her right leg was curled up on his own legs, and her right arm spread over his chest. Neji laid peacefully, his face a pleasant one, knowing that no matter who she ended up with legally, would never have her heart like he did. No one would know how to please her, how to have her enjoy herself over and over again like he did.

No one could have Hinata. No one but him.

* * *

I know I didn't explain it well, but this is set in medieval/older times. Hinata married into another member of the Main Branch, even though she was in love with Neji. I really love how this came out and it makes me want to write more of their interactions.

I kept this as a T citrus because I don't want to make it higher than that for this whole collection, but I might later on and actually make the lemon. I would definitely post it as a one-shot of its own and not in this collection.

Pretty much caught up I would say. Proud of myself for that.

Catch ya on the flipside!


	12. November 12 - Frozen

Series: Frozen  
Characters: Anna-Kristoff

Anna's toes tapped against the floor erratically, her body leaning up against the gate of the castle. She was a bundle of nerves, an anxious habit of biting her braids coming back. Elsa came up behind her and tapped her gently on the shoulders, causing Anna to jump and almost fall . "Elsa! Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to freak out like that!" Anna rubbed her right arm and gave her a nervous smile. "What's up, sis?"

Elsa gave her an all-knowing smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I just noticed you lingering here and wanted to check up on you," She said, leaning on the wall next to Anna. "I'm guessing you're waiting for a certain ice-delivery man back from his trip?" She teased, sniffing her nose before wiping her nose with a decorative hankie.

Anna glared at her while fighting off a blush. "Oh no you don't, you don't get to hang around outside and pick on me while you still have that cold!" She started to push Elsa gently and shoo'd her off towards the castle.

Elsa chuckled, letting a guard help her back to the castle. "Don't be all mean like this to Kristoff!" She waved her hankie in her direction. "And thank him again for me!"

"No problem, your majesty!" Anna giggled before turning back to her original position. Before she could lean back, her face broke out into a huge grin. "Kristoff!" She took a few steps out onto the bridge, waving her arms around wildly, trying to catch his attention.

Kristoff's head perked up when he heard her voice and a smile started to grow on his own face. He waved one hand at her before tapping the reins to tell Sven to go faster. Sven made a noise and started prancing faster to meet Anna, who had already made her way half-way through the bridge. Kristoff slowed Sven down before hopping down and ran up to meet her, picking her up and holding her tightly. "Happy birthday again, Anna!" He said, nuzzling his face next to hers. He took a deep breath in, smelling all the wonderful smells that made up Anna.

Anna giggled and turned her head slightly to plant a kiss on Kristoff's face, her arms wrapped around his neck with one hand playing with the hair on his neck. "Thank you, Kristoff," She said in response, her eyes beaming with excitement. Kristoff gave her an extra squeeze before setting her down, plopping his hat on her head. She squeaked and lifted it off of her eyes. She directed a sweet smile his way, fingering the soft material of the hat as they started walking Sven towards the castle. "How was the trip?" She asked, her free hand searching and finding Kristoff's hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Not gonna lie, it was tiring," He responded, rolling his shoulders back to pop. He paused and continued, "I'm pretty much sure that I've never made that trek that hard since it was you and me a few weeks back." He turned his head slightly to look at Anna and gave her a small smile.

They walked quietly the rest of the way, Anna skipping happily and humming a light melody. After the royal helpers removed the reins and sled, Kristoff brushed Sven and gave him a nice supply of carrots. Sven promptly laid down on the floor, sucking on a carrot. Kristoff gave him a nice pat on the head before walking back out of the barn to where Anna was waiting. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's bushed," He remarked, pointing over to Sven.

Anna had to cover her mouth with her hands to smother the giggles so she didn't wake the sleeping reindeer. Kristoff gave a hushed chuckle and wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders to help guide her to the main castle. "I have never seen a more adorable reindeer in all my life!" Anna exclaimed, her hands clapping together. "If I had known how adorable they actually were, I would have snucked out of the castle ages ago!"

Kristoff's face wrinkled as they walked into the main palace. "I don't know how safe that would have been," He said, scratching his ear. "You would have had culture shock or something like that," He spoke, but kept back one remark in his head. _Maybe you would have fallen in love with another guy...who wasn't me_.

Anna rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs to the corridor with rooms all down it. "Oh please, I had that already with you," She teased, placing a quick elbow to his side. She saw Kristoff's face go blank and she grabbed his sweater, stopping her steps. "Kristoff?" She reached up with her right hand and cupped his face gently. "What's wrong?"

Kristoff gave a very small wry smile. "Nothing, princess," He said simply, gesturing to her door a few steps in front of them. "I'll drop you off here, I gotta change," He mumbled, attempting to turn around in the opposite direction before he felt a tug on his shirt again.

"No, Kristoff, something's bothering you," She asserted, fighting her bottom lip to not quiver, failing enough for Kristoff to spot. She dropped the hand on his face and placed both of her palms on his abdomen. "Why won't you tell me?" She pleaded, her eyes never dropping from his.

Kristoff's face fell and he quickly held Anna's face in his own. "Oh no, no, nothing like what you're thinking, Anna," He said, rubbing his thumbs just under her eyes, trying his best to console her. She sniffed and he noticed her eyes getting wet. "Oh Anna," He breathed out on her face before leaving a brief kiss on her lips. His eyes scanned the hallway and, after seeing that it was clear, he dropped his hands to find one of hers on his chest and started leading her to his own room. He clicked the door shut as he led Anna to sit on his bed, sitting down beside her. He picked up her hands and held them gingerly in his own. "Anna.. I didn't mean to shut you out," He spoke after a few moments passed. Anna tilted her head and was about to question him but Kristoff continued, "I just have a lot of thoughts going around my head, ya know?" Anna nodded her head in acknowledgment, urging him on. He scratched the back of his head while he stood up and took a few paces. "I, well, I uh.." He stumbled over his words before turning to face her again. "I said I loved you unprepared!" He finally blurted out, his eyes bulging a little.

Anna's eyes betrayed her trying not to laugh, but when Kristoff just looked at her bewildered, she cracked up laughing. "That's what's upsetting you?" She bellowed out, doubling over. She waved a hand at him when he came to help pick her up and while she wanted to laughed more when she saw he was blushing, she calmed herself down before pulling herself up by wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck. "That was the happiest part of today," She said sweetly, starting to play with his hair again.

Kristoff blushed and held her tight again. "If you say so," He murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. Anna shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. Kristoff grinned and gave light kisses to her neck.

Anna backed away, blushing as well. "I-I do say so," She stuttered, her hands wrapped around each other while they twitched.

Kristoff walked up to her and pinched her cheek. "Now who's blushing?"

* * *

I think I got into a Frozen feel again. I've been reading through the fics here in there, so I'm kind of in that mood to read it, and I guess attempt to write it too lol.

This is officially my longest chapter so far. Kinda cool to see that happen.

This chapter was going to actually post on the same day, but my husband got sick and then we visited my family, and tomorrow will be me taking our new kitty to the vet. Fun fun fun.

Tomorrow is more Naruto!


	13. November 13 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Neji-Hinata

(Inspired by "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift)

Their roles had been set out in stone, their futures laid out before them. Yet they did a dance around it, finding the line and creeping as close as they could without breaking it or rolling over it.

The ceremony had been completed, the head of the Main Branch sealed their vows, and Hinata was now a newlywed, with a man she'd only met across the room, someone she never talked to alone.

As she walked to change into her next set of wedding kimonos, her main guard Neji followed close behind. His job included following by her side, his stride matching hers, one hand wrapped around his sword, the other hovering at his side, at times coming out to help her steady herself when she slipped on her gown.

He slid open the door to her chambers and held a hand out to help her step in. She gave him a small nod of thanks, the barest of smiles gracing her features. He motioned for the others to leave, shutting the door behind them. Once he was sure that they were a safe distance away, he turned to face Hinata again; she was staring at his feet, her face betraying her calmness by letting tears spill out.

His voice called out to her, "Hinata-hime. Look at me." He stepped closer, his hand resting on her shoulder lightly. Hinata turned her face upwards to his with her wet eyes and she lifted her arms up, the weight of her sleeves causing her to struggle to wrap them around Neji's waist. His hand flexed on her shoulder before wrapping it full around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his own. He smothered his senses with her smell, memorizing it as best he could.

Hinata sniffed once and nestled her head under his chin. "Neji," She breathed out softly, her voice struggling to find words. He shushed her, running his fingers down her neck, calming her. She tried again to talk, "I'm sorry." Neji moved his chin down, tucking her head underneath as close as he could, holding her tight with his one arm.

Neji cleared his throat, fighting his own emotions. He gave the lightest of kisses to her hair before stepping away, his lone free hand holding onto her left hand. He held Hinata's gaze, showing her in his own way, to be strong, to keep on.

Hinata nodded her head, understanding his look, and responded vocally, "I'll keep going." She tilted her head just the faintest and she whispered quietly, "I love you.."

* * *

I am also declaring this as a future series of one-shots based off of the song "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift. I have to say this is probably the most excited I've been for a continuing series in a while. I know it wasn't a big scene, but it will be bigger in later chapters.

See you tomorrow for another chapter~


	14. November 14 - Frozen

Series: Frozen  
Characters: Anna-Kristoff

Carrying Anna had felt so right. She fit right into his arms and she melded right into his body. He had almost forgotten that the reason she was nestled in his arms while riding Sven was because she was quite literally dying in front of him.

Leaving her at the gates with her servants was heart-breaking, heart-crushing. He never expected to be so hurt with being shut out, but being unable to see her heal, to unmelt, to be perfectly Anna again. Even now, he still beats himself up about just heading out; he should have just barged through and be at her side, rules and protocol be damned. She put herself under his protection and he had let her be hurt like this (the fact that he wasn't the one who technically caused her freezing to death hadn't dissuaded him yet from feeling guilty.)

He thought that it would be easier to forget about her, to clear his head of this ginger princess who had already filled his heart, exploding warmth into every part of him, and he wasn't sure if that was good or bad, considering he may never be in contact with her again. His head was a mix of swirling emotions, all of them consisting of Anna and nothing else.

He couldn't focus very well as he walked on to get back to his family or to escape and travel somewhere far away from being so close to where Anna currently was. Sven had to jump in front of him to get his attention. Even Sven knew that Anna and Kristoff had something special as everyone but the two of them saw it plain as day. Sven started braying at him and while Kristoff wanted to play dumb, he knew exactly what he was communicating. After a short talk, Kristoff felt the wind rush by him, cold enough that it was hitting his insides with a flash of freezing pain. His eyes widen as he looked down at Arrendelle, seeing a storm worse than any blizzard he'd even bee in. His voice came out as a concerned whisper, "Anna..." Without any control of his body, he started racing down the mountain, aching to get there as soon as he even possibly or conclusively do. Sven catches up and Kristoff jumps on, both of the males running faster than any would think possible.

Kristoff knew it was love earlier than her and knew that he couldn't help but to love her for the rest of his days.

He knew he couldn't lose her before he told her that she didn't belong with Hans; she belonged with _him_ , even though he knew that he wasn't a prince or a duke or anything like the title she carried. How could he hope for anything?

Kristoff woke up from the dream before it got any worse, his eyes opening slowly, letting the light in to ward off the bad dreams he'd been fighting off for weeks now. He started to stretch out his arms but felt a heavier weight than just his arms. He looked down and smiled; he forgot that he was spending time with Anna in her bed and they apparently had fallen asleep together. He rested his head closer to hers and breathed in the hot air leftover from the fire. He stretched out his free arm before placing it under his head.

He wouldn't change his life for anything.

* * *

Another Frozen one-shot. Kind of in the same realm of the other one, I suppose. Doesn't matter too much.

I'm liking writing Kristoff. I just love him to pieces. He'd be my dream guy of all Disney male romance.

Next chapter is *gasp* Naruto again! =P hope you're used to that by now!


	15. November 15 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Ino-Shikamaru

"Wait, let me get this straight," Shikamaru said, scratching his forehead while his eyes were squinted close. "You're wanting what?"

Ino huffed and tossed her ponytail over her left shoulder, crossing her arms after doing so. "I said, I want to go out with you. Is it that hard to hear over your own brain?" She turned her head to the side and hmph'd.

Shikamaru shook his head and located a nearby bench, plopping himself down. He rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "And you wait until now," He stated grumpily, his fingers scraping against his forehead still. "After I spent however goddamn long to get over you?" He sighed and looked up at Ino, a bored look gazing up towards Ino, his lips in a thin line betraying his anger.

Ino's right eye twitched as she twisted her head back towards him. "Wait.. You were," She started to say emotionally before catching herself and coughed to get her voice back to normal. "Well that's your own fault, Shika," She said haughtily, her arms still crossed, her fingers tapping against her arms. "Always taking your time," She added, pretending to examine her fingernails.

Shikamaru's head shot up, glaring at her before standing to his feet. He stepped closer to her with less than a foot inbetween them, his right index finger raised in her face. "You do not get to blame this on me, Ino," He snapped at her, the annoyance in his voice rising. "You flirt with nearly every other manner of guy: rich, tall, civilian, ninja, ANBU," He continued with a sharp tone. He gestured with his arm towards the whole village, "Everyone else except for me, Ino. What am I supposed to take from that?" He slouched back to his normal posture and placed his hands in his pockets again. "There was no hope that you gave me. Blame yourself," He remarked, sighing and rubbed his head.

Ino rolled her eyes and she put her hands on her hips. "I never flirted with Naruto or Kakashi or the flower delivery guy or-" She was interrupted with a wave of Shikamaru's hand.

"Like that's supposed to help, Ino?" He bit out with an edge to his voice, his eyes falling down to the ground.

Ino's arms dropped and her left arm reached for him, touching his right arm gently. Shikamaru shot her a bored stare, which she knew meant she had his attention. "I don't know why, but I always knew you were different," She started before Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, she continued, "Not like that, Shika. But.. It was definitely a good different, and I don't think I realized what it was." She hesitated before gliding her fingers along Shikamaru's arm to rest on his cheek. He stayed completely still, immobilized by her words, waiting for her next move. She knew he was trying to calculate a number of scenarios following her words. She decided to surprise him and leaned in to kiss him soundly on the lips.

Shikamaru stood still, his lips unmoving while he stared at her with wide open eyes. Ino pulled away and glared at him, poking him hard in the chest. He grumbled, rubbing the sore area with his left hand, muttered "Troublesome woman," before moving his right hand to grip the back of Ino's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, a stronger kiss than before.

Ino's toes curled as she clutched onto his sweater as Shikamaru wrapped his left arm around her waist, seemingly as if to completely pull her into his own body.

After a few moments, they broke apart for air, Shikamaru looking down at Ino while she rested her head on his chest, inhaling all the scents he embodied: grass, air, laundry detergent, and... Her head popped up and glared up at him. "Why do you smell like smoke?!" She asked accusatory, her hands pulling him down to face level.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and had his free hand wipe down his face. "Seriously? We just kissed and already you're demanding things." He sighed and said his two favorite words, "Troublesome woman.."

Ino poked him in the chest with both her index fingers, causing him to squirm. "Oh come off it, you know you like it," She said, a twinkle in one eye showing her enjoyment.

"Yeah right, like I'd enjoy dealing with the hassles you're going to bring," He retorted, a smirk growing on his face.

Ino shrugged and patted him softly on his chest. "Oh well, you're stuck with me whether or not you like it," She replied, sticking out her tongue for a quick second.

Shikamaru's eyes glanced down when she did before staring back at her eyes. "Don't I know it," He stated before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

A happier Shikamaru-Ino story! It was about time for a better storyline for them.

Don't know what series I'll write about for Chapter 16, but I got some ideas~

See you guys on the flip side!


	16. November 16 - Frozen

Series: Frozen  
Characters: Anna-Kristoff

Kristoff scratched his head, letting out a huge sigh. "You're just not thinking about this completely through, Anna," He pleaded while trying his best to avoid looking at his girlfriend, knowing that if he looked, all defenses would fall.

Anna gave him her biggest puppy dog face while she sat under the covers "Kristoff," She said, dragging her knees up so she could rest her head on them. "I don't see what's wrong," She muttered loud enough for Kristoff to hear.

Kristoff's eyes widened and he had to stare over at Anna. "Wait, what?" He shrieked before clearing his throat. He started to awkwardly throw his hands around, his mouth gaping open. He finally found his voice and responded, "This just isn't proper! For especially a _princess_." He sat down at the edge of the bed away from Anna, resting his elbows on his legs, his face covered by his big hands. "I can't just.. I can't just _sleep with you_!" He groaned outwardly.

Anna squinted her eyes and crawled on her legs towards him. "You don't need to make it sounds like _that_ , Kristoff," She retorted, resting her hands on Kristoff's back, his back stiffening and turning his head slightly to view her out of the side of his eyes.

"What am I saying it like, Anna?! It's us sleeping in the same bed, I don't see it being said any other way," He reminded, giving out another side with a yawn splitting it up.

Anna rested her chin on his shoulder, speaking softly into his ear. "Like we're going to do something more than just _that_. I just want to fall asleep in your arms." She trailed off before whispering again, "I just want to feel you by my side tonight.." She left a thought out because she knew they would both understand her silent reasoning: She needed to be reminded that she wasn't alone anymore.

Kristoff rubbed his face up and down before nodding his head once. "Just don't get used to it, feisty pants," He commented dryly, standing up before slipping off his vest and shoes. He turned around, his hands on his hips. "Seriously, Anna.. This can't get out," He said, starting to go under the covers with her, her face beaming with happiness.

As soon as he nestled under the covers, Anna pounced and cuddled under his left arm, making happy noises. "Thank you, Kristoff," She said sweetly, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Kristoff breathed out through his nose, getting comfortable on the pillows. "Any time, or well, rather this time I guess," He scratched his nose while he spoke, gripping her tighter to his side. He looked down at Anna and a grin slowly grew on his face. "I love you, crazy girl."

Anna smirked and gave a happy sigh, speaking as gracefully as she could while falling asleep, "I know.. How else do I get you to do what I want?" Kristoff rolled his eyes before closing them, knowing that no matter what he said, he'd be lying.

* * *

I think I'm stuck with writing Frozen and Naruto, but I'm not complaining lol. I've had this idea for a while, and I'm happy that I got to finally write this idea ^^.

See ya on the next chapter!


	17. November 17 - Naruto

Series: Naruto  
Characters: Neji-Hinata

(continuation of Hinata being princess in older times)

Hinata's daily routine had changed since the marriage, but her life felt stifled. The constant absence of her once omnipresent servant made everything seem less worthwhile. All of her existence had been reduced to nodding heads, being dressed up head to toe in multiple robes, and being seen yet never heard.

While she was being clothed and prepared for another day of tea ceremonies, practice of playing the shamisen, and accompany her husband in another kabuki play for the night as they were still celebrating their union of the Main house and the Branch house. She still thought of a better matching but she knew that as a female she was beneath deciding her own fate. She still wished that she had listened to her guard's words to her, "No one can determine another's destiny." However, she listened to the wrong words she heard him say, "The curse represents a mark of the bird in a cage. It is the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny." She stared down at the little ring around her finger with the design of the Branch family seal and never have she felt the burden seemingly choking her, her own life taken away from her by someone else's hands.

After she was officially robed and ready to venture outside of her room, she waited to be escorted out by her attendants. The doors slid open and Hinata unconciously held her breath until he came into view. Once she crossed the frame, she saw him and noticed every part of him. His perfect jaw, his long hair pulled back and held back by a simple ribbon, his perfect posture, his left hand gripped solidly onto his katana in its sheath. Once she was fully out of her room, her eyes peering up through her lashes to stare directly into his. Neji bowed his head respectfully before standing back at attention. Hinata felt like she could start sweating from the intenseness of his stare.

His voice stayed calm but the normal fierceness was under his words, "Let's be on our way, Hinata-hime." She wanted to cry every time he called her that. Her reply was deterred by biting down on her tongue; she instead nodded her head as she followed her lead attendant, Neji taking his place to walk beside Hinata.

As they reached the garden, she paused and reached out to gently touch Neji's arms, causing his steps to stop as well, turning his head to fully focus his gaze on her. "May we visit here? I want to view the new buds," She asked, her eyes glancing out among the new flower blossoms.

Neji nodded his head and spoke to the servants, "Go. I can take care of her here." They all bowed and went to prepare for the tea room. After they left, he held out his hand, which she held onto tightly, to help her down the few steps into the little garden. Hinata fought down a blush as she continued to hold his hand as she walked around, and much to her pleasure, Neji intertwined his fingers around hers. After a few moments, he tugged on her hand to stop her movements.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, her breaths coming out quicker than before. She turned her whole body to him, asking him quietly, "Neji?"

He bent down to place his sword on the ground before coming back up, stepping closer to her. "I'm sorry.." He spoke quietly, his now free hand gently caressing her cheek. "You just are radiating beauty today," He said before leaning down to kiss her lips, causing Hinata's breath to hitch right before their mouths connected.

As they separated, Hinata's chest began to gasp, trying to catch her breath again. Neji's eyes remained locked on hers, his hand dropping down to rest on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver and made her cling to him. When her breathing calmed down, Hinata looked up into his eyes. "I know you know, but..." She rested her cheek on his shoulder, feeling his arms wrap around her. "I would have always chosen you..."

* * *

I'm really loving this storyline. Almost definitely going to continue with it after this.

I'm going on my honeymoon on the 20th so I'm not going to be updating after Friday since I won't be bringing my computer.

Yay for more Neji-Hinata though.

I'll figure out what I'm doing for the next day. Talk to ya laters.


End file.
